


You, Whom I Called Brother

by LamsxLamb



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Slow Burn, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsxLamb/pseuds/LamsxLamb
Summary: Jason went a bit MIA as always, but this time his mission is a bit more personal, of course after hearing Dick affection for Wally is unrequited. At first Dick has trouble coming to terms with Jason's feelings because technically they are brothers, but he knows he was in too deep with Wally, but couldn't learn to let him go. Will Dick learn to accept Jason's feelings? Will he find himself feeling the same? Will Jason of all people teach him what it is like to love? Will he come to accept the fact he must let Wally go?





	1. Homosexual Urges, Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If It Means a Lot To You... {Birdflash}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790374) by [BloodthirstyMerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc). 



> Tumblr:LamsxLamb

"So... Are you going to tell Wally?" Conner asked suddenly. 

"Tell Wally what?" Dick asked looking up from the laptop he was working on. Conner sighed heavily. 

"So, you aren't going to tell Wally." 

"Tell him what!? Wally...I don't want to make things awkward and ruin our friendship."  

"I doubt Wally would let your friendship falter because of that. You never know he might feel the same...-"

"I  **doubt** he feels the same." Dick quickly cut into Conner's sentence with this statement. 

"But you will never know unless you ask." Conner brushed off the fact he was cut off and continued his sentence like Dick's interference before never happened. 

"If Wally liked me, he'd ask. He doesn't have a problem asking everyone else." 

"Maybe he thinks it might ruin your relationship." Dick rolled his eyes and closed his laptop shut and turned to look directly at Conner. Conner finished his thoughts after Dick looked at him. "All I'm saying is that you're acting weird around him and he thinks something is up." 

"I mean, yeah... I'm trying really hard to hide my homosexual urges." Conner chuckled as a response to Dick's sentence.

"Maybe you should express your homosexual urges for him? Hm?" Wally ran in and sat next to Dick, who turned his body to place his back flat on the couch. Wally took advantage of Dick turning his body and leaned into his arm also making himself seem much smaller. 

"Homo urges for who?" Wally asked curiously. 

"No one." Dick quickly replied. 

"Dude, you like someone and you aren't going to tell me?" Wally look up at Dick in disbelief. 

"We're talking about Conner having a crush on Tim. He was repeating advice from one of those dating sites I saw online, just told him what I read." Dick said trying to diffuse the fact they had been talking about Wally. 

"Ah. How about you, Dick?" Wally asked.

"What about me?" 

"You like someone too?" Dick noticeably stiffened thinking he had dodged the whole topic completely. Conner chuckled and Dick glared to the left of him. 

"Old friend, you don't know him." Dick said trying to reassure Wally. 

"Is it Roy?" Dick cringed at Wally's question.

"All because half the Justice League wants to fuck Roy doesn't mean I do." 

"You said old friend and him, plus you have a thing for red hair so I guessed."

"I have a thing for girls with red hair." Conner chuckled at Dick's confession.

"You got a thing for boys with red hair too." Conner mumbled but, loud enough for both Dick and Wally to hear. Wally looked at Conner with eyes filled with amusement with a wide smirk. Dick on the other hand had features completely opposite of Wally's, he had a look not of amusement and eyes narrowed with seriousness. Conner chuckled with nervousness.

"I think my assumption was justified." Wally said with playful confidence. He sank deeper into Dick's side, but deemed Dick's arm uncomfortable so he lifted his arm up, placing it across his own shoulders and leaned deeper into Dick's side. 

"Conner, when are you going to tell Tim?"Dick asked suddenly.Wally looked over at Conner with interest. Dick chuckled at Conner's now blushing face. 

"I-I'm not."

"Ugh, hypocrite." Dick said jokingly and Wally snickered. 

"You totally can't tell someone to express their homosexual urges for someone and not do the same." Wally chimed in agreement with Dick. 

"Okay, but it's different." 

"How?" Wally and Dick asked in unison and their voices was filled with astonishment. 

"Homosexual urges, Dick." Dick blushed. 

"Shut up, you've got the same urges, but for Tim." Dick quickly added. 

"Tim isn't gay." Conner said. 

"Tim's pansexual." Dick said matter-of-factly and Conner eyes widened. 

"Since when?" Wally snickered at Conner shocked question. 

"Since like forever, dude." Wally answered.

"So...Everyone knew this?" Wally nodded his head, Dick smirked. 

"He told me him and Steph recently broke up." Dick informed and Conner was at a loss for words. He roughly grabbed his jacket off the couch and got up. 

"I've gotta' go." He grumbled. Wally and Dick were laughing as Conner was leaving, but he stopped once he heard Dick call after him. 

"Hey, Conner! Tim likes Sunflowers! Don't forget!" Conner blushed and waved good bye. 

"I won't!" After Conner left Wally jabbed a few fingers at Dick's side. 

"What?" Dick exclaimed.

"So...When are you gonna' tell your crush you are so deeply in love with him?"

"It's a bit more than a crush." 

"But, when are you going to tell him?" 

"I'm not." 

"Why?" Wally asked.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship by making it awkward with my...homosexual urges." Wally chuckled at Dick's reference as well as his confession. 

"Straight?" 

"He had a girlfriend." Wally looked up at Dick with eyes filled with curiosity. 

"Had?" Wally asked. 

"They broke up not too long ago." Dick responded quickly. 

"Go for it." Dick scratched the back of his neck showing his growing nervousness. 

"He's not nervous. I think if he liked me, he'd ask me first." 

"Maybe he thinks you're straight." Dick laughed at Wally's response. 

"If he thinks I'm straight then I am either doing something terribly wrong or he is a lot slower than I thought and he's pretty fast." Wally tilted his confused after Dick spoke. 

"I thought you were straight until you said you had a crush on a guy." Dick look lost for words, just completely dumbfounded by Wally's confession.

"Wally no." 

"Wally yes." 

"What have I done wrong to even give the expression that I seem remotely straight?" Wally Chuckled at Dick's question. 

"I mean nothing... You just never dated a guy, so I just guessed you weren't into them." 

"We were arguing over what male celebrities we thought were hotter." 

"I just thought you had a really strong resolve for your sexuality."

"I do." Dick said and Wally responded with a chuckle.

"I thought you had a really strong resolve for your straightness."  

"Oh god no. Who do I look like, Bruce?" Wally chuckled. 

"I don't know, just seemed like you didn't mind to compliment guys because you knew you were straight, didn't need much to convince yourself you were because you seem so confident in who you like or what you want, but I guess you just didn't mind complementing males because you didn't care if someone thought you weren't straight for...obvious reasons." Dick nodded in agreement as Wally continued to speak. "So then, What is your sexuality?" 

"I'm pansexual too." 

"Too?" 

"Tim is pansexual and we were just talking about him." 

"Right, you know I only like talking about a singular aspect of conversations." Dick nodded. "So do you know his sexuality?" Wally asked. 

"What's your sexuality Wally?" Wally looked surprise at the sudden change of focal point in the conversation. 

"Uh...I'm gay." 

"Ah, that makes sense." Dick stated and Wally chuckled. 

"Why?" Wally asked. 

"Artemis said you both broke up because of confused and different sexual preferences." 

"Yeah, I guess we both were a bit too focused on heteronormativity to realize we didn't like each other in a sexual aspect, but that of extreme comfort and closeness." 

"Are you trying to nicely say she took my place as your best friend?" Wally chuckled and nodded his head in disagreement after Dick asked. 

"Of course not, man." Wally said in that of reassurance.  

"Plus you gave off gay vibes." Wally looked shocked at Dick's confession.

"Excuse me!? I was trying really hard to appear straight." 

"You did a pretty decent job until we were at the mall, inside American Hawk and you couldn't close your mouth when that guy was ringing your stuff up." Dick started to laugh with his laugh filled with bubbliness remembering the memory. "When he started flirting with you, you went as red as your hair with that dopey smile. You couldn't even form complete sentences until he started talking about science." Wally blushed and smiled sheepishly feeling the embarrassment rise in heat after Dick finished discussing the memory. 

"Okay, but he was really hot and I got his number, so laugh it up, but he thought my dopey smile was cute. I still talk to him." Dick wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"Any luck?" Dick asked after Wally finished.  

"I think he likes me." 

"Date?" 

"Yesterday." 

"I didn't know you went on a date yesterday. How was it?" 

"I don't think he's my type." Dick chuckled at Wally's confession. 

"After talking about how hot he was?" 

"Okay, but I was being shallow and didn't think he'd actually find me attractive. I wasn't really thinking about his personality."  

"I mean you're hot, so I don't know why you didn't think he'd like you." Wally elbowed Dick in the side with a little chuckle after Dick said that. 

"You're my best friend, you're supposed to make me feel better about myself." Dick chuckled nervously. 

"Whatever you say. Are you going to keep going on dates with him?" 

"I mean... yeah. We text and stuff and when we're on the phone I really like him, but I think he maybe was on edge because it was a date and not just us hanging out and just talking." Wally informed Dick. 

"That's true, he probably is good with picking people up, but isn't used to commitment or something." Wally looked at Dick seriously. 

"Of course, you'd know what that's like." Wally said with playfulness yet annoyance. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dick asked. 

"You're a dog and you know it." Dick laughed. 

"I don't get uncomfortable when taking people on dates." Wally rolled his eyes as Dick spoke. "I do take people on dates, Wally." 

"Yeah, whatever. You're just kind enough to take them on a date then sleep with them." 

"Wally you make me sound horrible. I've been in relationships and I've never cheated." 

"Yeah, but you don't stay in them for long and at the very least you are a gentlemen. Just not a very committed one." Dick laughs slightly louder than the first time as Wally speaks.  

"What. Ever. Wally. Maybe he likes you more than he originally thought and actually wanted to make a good impression." 

"Now I want to ask if he actually wants to have sex with me or does he want an actual relationship?" 

"Don't do that." Dick panicked, but laughed nonetheless while he spoke. 

"You make it sound like the guys never taken someone on a date." 

"I never said that. What if he hasn't? Is that a bad thing?" Dick asked.  

"For someone that looks like that, yes. That means he is always at the club and just sleeps around and/or he avoids dates to avoid commitment." 

"He took you on a date." 

"Maybe he just wanted to sleep with me at the end of it." 

"Is he still texting you?" Just then Wally's phone buzzed. He unlocked his phone that was sitting on his lap and tapped a quick response back. 

"Yes, but that isn't really the point." 

"If he didn't get some on the first date, I doubt he'd want to waste more money to try again. It would be a lot cheaper to end things and just pick someone up from a club or bar to sleep with them instead." 

"Maybe he's persistent or wants a challenge." 

"If he knew you the way I do he'd also know you aren't all that much of a challenge." Dick said. Wally nudged Dick, smiling. 

"Fuck you, man." Dick chuckled looking to his side sheepishly after hearing Wally curse at him. 

"If he did say he wasn't looking for a relationship?" Dick asked. 

"I'd sleep with him." Dick looked at Wally confused after Wally's confession. 

"Then what is this conversation for?"

"I want to be prepared, Dick." 

"For?" 

"If I suck his dick and not expect a text the next day and continue with my life or if I should stop flirting with other people." 

"How many people exactly are you dating?" Dick asked curiously. Just then Wally phone buzzed twice back to back. Dick noticed it wasn't the same name as the first person and both names were different. Wally picked up his phone to read both messages but didn't reply to either. "That's three to start with." Wally chuckled. 

"Not a lot." 

"That means at least 5." Dick informed.  

"7." 

"And **I'm** the dog." Dick sounded exasperated to emphasis his point. "I'm guessing you like American Hawk a bit more than the others." 

"Ian and yeah. I mean Brandon's hot... like Vogue Playgirl hot, but I know for a fact he isn't my type." 

"Like Ian?" 

"Ian... I like him when we're on the phone, yesterday he seemed... different, but I think you're right. He was probably just nervous." 

"Playgirl?" 

"A magazine targeted for heterosexual women. Breaking sexual female stereotypes." Dick laughed at the last sentence. 

"Exactly, heterosexual women. Something you not telling me, West." Dick pointed out.

"I like looking at the men. Heterosexual women and homosexual men have similar sexual interest. You have no right to judge me, you're pansexual. You can get down with anything." 

"For the most part. As long as they're over 18."  

"Obviously." Wally said with annoyance in his voice. 

"I have phases." 

"What does that even mean?" 

"Recently I've been really into gay porn, but I had this phase where I only liked watching lesbian porn. Don't ask why. I think I was going through something with my gender." Wally chuckled at Dick's confession. 

"Alright. I'd only sleep with Brandon. He is too much to deal with on a regular basis."

"Cocky?"

"Prickly cocky. Not confident, but extreme cocky. He's always like 'you should feel blessed you can even talk to me' or 'I mean you are pretty hot, but not my level attractive so be happy'. At least you know your downfalls, he thinks he is perfect in every aspect then when he screws up it's someone else's fault."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"You aren't cocky, but it definitely takes a lot to make you feel insecure."

"So... You like Ian. Keep going on dates with him and see how it goes."   


	2. A Sunflower Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner confession; Dates and sunflowers;Teasing and nervousness; "This might be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: http://lamsxlamb.tumblr.com/

After Conner left Mt.Justice he quickly texted Tim to meet him at a Sunflower patch in Metropolis with an address. Much to his surprise Tim was there before he was, but only paying attention to the array of flowers in front of him. Conner crept up behind Tim and bent down to whisper in his ear. 

"Been here long?" Tim felt the hair stand up on his neck as he felt electricity spread through his body as Conner whispered lowly in his ear. Tim quickly turned to Conner blushing softly. 

"Don't do that." Time spoke looking up at Conner from crouching. Tim chuckled first and then began to speak. 

"Have you been waiting long?" 

"No, but I wouldn't have minded if I were." Tim admitted. 

"Because you like sunflowers." Conner concluded. 

"I  **love**  sunflowers." Tim put a noticeable emphasis on love to truly show how big a difference between like and love was. 

"I see. You normally hear my sneak up on you, but you were a bit mesmerized." Tim blushed and scratched the back of his head. 

"Yeah, so why am I here and how did you know I loved sunflowers?" 

"Dick told me and I have something important I want to ask you." 

"Listening." Conner pulled Tim up by his hands, so he was now standing. Tim was looking Conner in his eyes. Tim noted the seriousness, yet nervousness in them. "Is something wrong? Did someone die? Is Dick okay?" Tim couldn't hide the fact his voice was completely frantic. 

"No!" Conner said quickly and a bit surprised. "No, no one died and nothing is wrong exactly and Dick is fine. I just... I don't know how to say this." Tim squeezed Conner hands reassuringly and smiled gently at him. 

"I'm here. You can trust me, Conner. Is it someone?" 

"It's you." Conner informed and the new information confused Tim. 

"Me? What about me?" Conner swallowed. Tim took a step closer to Conner peering into Conner's eyes gently and lovingly. 

"I... um... I just...You...I like you." Tim hugged Conner and Conner was a bit confused by the sudden affection and contact. Tim smiled up at Conner while laying his head in the crook of his neck. 

"Like how?" Time asked teasingly resulting in Conner blushing. 

"You know how." 

"No I don't. You have to explain it to me." 

"I don't know how to explain it in words."

"How'd you explain it to M'gann?" 

"I didn't. It kinda' just happened." 

"Liar." Conner placed his hand on Tim's waist causing Tim to look down curiously. Conner placed his other hand on one of Tim's cheeks and kissed him passionately. Tim was surprised to say the least, but pressed himself against Conner's frame and found himself kissing back with the same vigor. Tim wrapped his hands around Conner's neck and he eventually tangled one hand in Conner's hair and pressed them closer together. Conner pressed his tongue onto the roof of Tim's mouth. They were pressed up against each other in this field of Sunflowers kissing passionately and sensually for what felt like forever for them. The kiss slowed and eventually stopped as they huffed for air, but their bodies still remained entangled in each other.

"Do you understand now?" Conner asked out the blue.

"Huh?" Tim looked confused.

"You told me to explain how I like you." 

"Oh...I was joking. I was just teasing you." Conner smirked at Tim.

"I know." It was Tim turn to blush and he looked up at Conner with flushed pink cheeks and unsure of what to say. "You're so cute." Conner practically cooed. 

"I'm not cute." 

"Beautiful." 

"Dick told me you liked me a few days ago." Tim announced, which also caused Conner to blush. 

"So you knew...?" 

"Yup, he told me to wait until you felt like confessing." 

"Do you...um...Are you busy?" 

"No." Tim went back to the position he was in after Conner confessed his feelings for him. 

"Do you want to...Maybe, hangout?" 

"Conner are you asking me on a date?" Tim asked playfully teasing. 

"Yes." Tim bit his lip playfully after Conner answered. 

"I only date my boyfriend." Tim looked at Conner expectantly. Conner sighed, then chuckled. 

"You better not say no." 

"Why would I say no?" 

"To get under my skin." 

"Right..." Tim chuckle. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Tim perked up and grabbed Conner's hand. 

"So about that date, what do you want to do?" 

"There's a carnival a few blocks from here. That should be fun, unless you had something else in mind." 

"I didn't bring any money with me." 

"It's fine, my treat." Conner smirked

* * *

"Okay, okay." Tim laughed while holding onto Conner. "The strength game wasn't rigged, but the bottle toss was."

"Of course the bottle toss was rigged. Your aim is impeccable and as pristine as ever." 

"Obviously." Conner chuckled after Tim announced his confidence. "Let's go get some food." Tim yanked Conner.

"Why?" Tim laughed at Conner's dismay. 

"I saw a diner a few blocks away when we were walking here." Tim announced. Tim tugged on Conner's arm once more to lead him in the direction he was going. After a few minutes of laughter and various topics the walked in the diner. 

"How can a help you? Table for two?" The waitress had short brown hair and deep green eyes with freckles splattered across her nose and cheeks. She wore a nametag that said Amelia, Tim noticed. Tim nodded. 

"Yup." Tim and Conner went to the table they were lead to. Tim asked the waitress for a cup of coffee to start with and Conner a cup of grape juice. 

"You drink too much coffee." Conner said and Tim glared for a few seconds. 

"I don't drink enough coffee." 

"You'll stunt your growth with that mindset and you won't ever get any taller. Time glared at Conner as he said this. "You're not even tall for a girl, you're average height for a girl." 

"I'm done growing for the most part." Time continued to glare while speaking and Conner tried to muffle a chuckled behind his hand. 

"You might manage another 3-4 inches, you're only 18." Conner tried to reassure Tim. 

"Most people stop growing at 18." 

"Everyone is different. Maybe you had a late growth spurt so you'll take longer to grow in height." 

"Thanks for the reassurance, but I might manage 2 inches and stop." 

"Better than nothing." Conner said jokingly. 

"Yeah, instead of being average height for a girl I'll be 5'7, so slightly tall for a girl... Yay." The was spoken with false enthusiasm on Tim's part he wanted to emphasis the sarcasm in his voice.

"If it makes you feel better. I'm not growing anymore either." 

"6 foot 2 makes me feel so much better, Con." Conner chuckled. 

"What are you getting?"

"I don't know. Nachos?" At the exact time Amelia walked up to them ready to take their orders after giving them their drinks. 

"So... nachos for you?" The waitress asked. 

"Huh?" Tim looked up at her. "Oh, um yeah...Sure." The waitress quickly sketched down the order in her notebook then looked up at Conner expectantly. 

"And for you?" 

"A burger." 

"I'll be back with that." The waitress wrote down that order and left Conner and Tim to talk among themselves. 

"Why did you suddenly ask me out?" 

"I thought you were straight." Tim chuckled as Conner blurted that out. 

"Because I dated Stephanie?" 

"I would have asked you out before she told you she liked you...If I had known you were pansexual."  

"Ooohhhh... Now I'm intrigued." Tim said this as he folded his hands one over the other and placed his chin on them. He look up at Conner with curious eyes and anticipation. 

"Well...I was talking to Dick about his crush on Wally and stuff and then Wally came, so naturally Dick tried to change the topic and he kind of pinned the topic on me having a crush on you. Long story short Dick told me I should tell you I like you because it would make me a hypocrite. I wanted to tell you, but it seemed pointless since I thought you were straight." Conner smiled softly at Tim, "It wasn't pointless in the end." Tim smiled back brightly. 

"I like cuddles and I am a very touchy person." Tim suddenly grabbed one of Conner's hand with both of his. Conner chuckled at Tim's sudden confession. 

"I know you do. You aren't very secretive about it and it doesn't just extend to people you are in relationships in." Conner stroked the back of Tim's hands lovingly. Tim's eyes were filled with confusion and curiousness alike. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"You've cuddled with me and Bart on various occasions." A sheepish laugh was ejected from Tim. 

"Oh, right." Tim chuckled a few times. They talked about a series of things until their food came. After thanking the waitress they continued with where the conversation was left off. 

"Do you ever think he'll tell Wally?" 

"I think he will...Eventually." Conner forced himself to say on impulse. 

"You don't think he'll tell Wally." 

"I never said that." 

"That false amount of faith told me." Conner chuckled then took a bit of his burger. "We can speed this up and tell Bart." Tim snickered to himself at the unintentional pun. Conner rolled his eyes and made sure to swallow his food before he spoke. 

"I hope you're proud of that pun." 

"I am, very much so actually. Anyway, we tell Bart, Bart tells Wally and we don't have to wait for Dick to even tell Wally and we both know Wally will confront Dick about it... Quickened process." Conner sighed while Tim snickered once more. 

"I feel like it's more emotional when the person tells the person they like that they like them." 

"Dick told me you liked me." Tim quickly spat out only sounding slightly condescending. 

"Okay, but Dick knew for a fact you wouldn't even bring up the fact that you knew this whole time until I told you." 

"That is also true. 

"Let's just wait it out." Tim nodded and they chatted among themselves and finished the food that was in front of them. After eating and paying the waitress as well as giving her a plentiful tip Conner left with Tim closely beside him. Conner walked Tim to the nearest teleporter so Tim could go home to Gotham. "I'll text you later." Conner said this nervously with his hands in his pockets. 

"I had a lot of fun today, thank you." Tim smiled up at Conner lovingly. 

"I had fun too. I'm happy you had fun. Goodnight, Tim." Conner was turning to leave until Tim grabbed his arm. 

"Conner." Tim pressed his lips onto Conner's softly and sweetly, but the kiss was quick and chaste. "I'll see you later." 

"Yeah, of course." 

"Goodnight." Tim's voice sounded soft and nearly muted even. 

"Goodnight." 


	3. Birdy Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly bonding; Damian and Jason's debut; love lives  
> "I like the birds bonding."

A few days later Dick was knocking on Tim's door. Tim looked up from his laptop curiously. He shouted towards the direction of the door. 

"Who is it!?" 

"Dick." Tim walked over to the door and opened it. 

"So... Are you learning to use doors again or is this a special occasions?" Tim asked genuinely confused and surprised used the door. Dick... Actually any of the Robins used the window to invade people's houses, especially apartments. Tim found himself living in an apartment with easily accessible windows. Dick typically went through the window even when it was a normal civilian day, but today was different. Dick laughed.

"It was a one time thing. I don't know about special though. I ended talking to a girl on my way up." 

"Flirt." Tim corrected Dick with a teasing playfulness in his voice. 

Dick laughed then spoke. "What's the difference?" 

"You're such a flirt you can't hold a regular conversation."

"A regular conversation with me consist of flirting." 

"You know that isn't what I meant." Dick chuckled as Tim sighed after talking. 

"Can I come in or do I have to flirt with you too?" Tim rolled his eyes and shook his head I'm disbelief. He laughed regardless and motioned for Dick to follow him inside. "That's nice because I thought you were gonna' do the whole bouncer thing." 

"It would be weird if you actually flirted with me." Dick chuckled. 

"I flirt with Bruce all the time." 

"And it's weird, Dick." 

"All I'm saying is I don't mind making a situation weird. 

"Do you flirt with Wally?" Tim asked. 

"Of course, I do."

"But you actually mean it?" Tim smirked resulting in Dick cheeks being tainted red slightly. 

"Alright!!" Dick turned his body on the couch to look directly at Tim. "Let's talk about your love life because you are obviously getting more play than me." Tim blushed a bright shade of red. 

"I didn't sleep with him." 

"Aw. It could have been fun." 

"I mean...I guess...Don't want to rush things." 

"I don't know what that means." 

"Because you like to sleep around." Dick laughed before speaking. 

"I know. He did tell you he liked you though, right?"

"Yes. We went on a date. He asked me at this beautiful sunflowers patch in Metropolis." 

"How was it? What did you do?" 

"We went to a carnival; we played a lot of games. We went to a dinner to get something to eat and we just talked and hung out. He basically walked me home." 

"Obviously, such a loving soul. Anyway, I know you guys kissed, tell." Tim laughed and blushed recalling the night a few days ago. 

"I don't kiss and tell, but it was nice." 

"That's all you're gonna' tell me!?" Dick asked exasperated, but eager. 

"All you are hearing from me." Dick rolled his eyes at the comment and chuckled once he hears Tim's phone vibrate. "You better not ditch me for Conner." 

"I'm meeting him tomorrow, so no worries." 

"You actually would have left me?" The only reply to the question was a smile on Tim's part. "You're ruthless." 

"You'd leave me for Wally." 

"I wouldn't dare." Tim rolled his eyes. "I swear. I'd never choose Wally over any of my brothers or Bruce." Tim waved his hand in a dismissal fashion. 

"How is Wally?" 

"He's okay. Exploring possible boyfriends." 

"He could be exploring with you." 

"Looking for boyfriends together? We could be." Tim sigh loudly. "I'm not going to tell him any time soon." 

"Anyway...Any prospective lovers?" 

"Yeah. I forgot his name. He meet him at the mall and a few other people he seemed less interested in." 

"How's Blüdhaven?" 

"How's Gotham?"

"Point proven." 

"Tim? Are you here?" The new voice belonged to Jason undoubtedly. Jason was beginning to slowly begin to rebond with the Bat clan. Dick really pushed him to spend time with his adoptive brothers. Sure he went missing at unexpected times a lot, but he made sure to tell them when he planned to stay in Gotham or Blüdhaven for a while to visit. He was forced to attend family events and mandatory Robin patrols thanks to a certain blue bird named Dick. He was slowly beginning to enjoy Replacement's company although he'd never actually admit that out loud. 

"Living room!" Tim called out to Jason then Jason walked in from Tim's bedroom. He was wearing a dark hoodie and casual ripped jeans. He raised his hand to Tim as a greeting. He noticed Dick was sitting on the couch to Jason's surprise. He had figured he was at Wally's house or at Mt.Justice with Wally. 

"Dickie bird, I went to your apartment and you weren't there, so I figured you were with Flash boy." Dick arched his eyebrow to express confusion. 

"...Wally?" Jason flung one of his legs over the arm of Tim's recliner.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."  

"Why would you figure I was with him?" 

"When are you not with him?" Tim cut in and Jason snorted obviously amused. 

"I'm not with him now." Tim and Jason both rolled their eyes. 

"I'm going to be in Blüdhaven... For a while." Jason admits. 

"Why?" Tim ask and eyes Jason curiously and hopeful, but he also knows from experience that he won't get much information, if any. Jason sighed, but spoke the truth.

"Undercover; sex trafficking; drugs; not in Blüdhaven; but pretty close; closest safe house by the operations; long term operations. And no I do not need help." Dick and Tim sighed. Jason deliberately avoided any vital information to give. 

"Can we stop least have sentences?" Tim tried, but knowing Jason his attempt would be hopeless. Suddenly Tim felt kind of hopeful because he saw Jason thinking about it. 

"Depends." 

"On?" 

"Can I stay here?" 

"Of course you can!" Tim thought for a minute and suddenly realized he spoke too soon without actually thinking. "Wait... Why?" Jason shrugged. 

"Don't feel like leaving." Both Dick and Tim looked at Jason suspiciously. "I think Bruce knows I'm here and I don't want him to know where I am. I don't think he'd suspect me to be at Tim's apartment. I'm supposed to be a drug dealer and marksman. Going further south on the outskirts of Blüdhaven it's a huge drug and sex trafficking ring. I think it might take a while to actually meet the guy in charge because I heard he was really paranoid. He hired a marksman and I'm gonna' be that marksman. I don't need help from either of you." 

"You ready told us you don't need help." Dick pointed out. 

"Why did you decide to tell us?" Tim asked surprised nonetheless. 

"Don't tell Bruce I'm here and don't interfere. Don't tell Bruce about any of this and if he stumbles across this distract him and tell me. Deal? Deal. Great." 

"You're always so demanding." Dick said half teasing. 

"You guys won't be able to find it anyway." 

"Is that a challenge?" Tim asked. 

"No...?" Jason actually wasn't sure how to answer that. One part of him wanted to say yes just to sound challenging and confident, but he also knew Tim and Dick working on this together they'd eventually find it no matter how much he didn't want to admit that. Another part of him didn't want to sound unsure or like he was vulnerable to lose. He really didn't want them interfering because he knew once they found it that'd "help". 

"Afraid we're gonna' blow your cover." Dick insisted. 

"Something like that." 

"What happened to us not finding it?" Dick teased. 

"You two aren't, but I'd rather be safe." 

"You're not sure. You're too cute." Jason blushed, but it only lasted a few seconds. It quickly dawned upon him Dick practically flirts with anyone and everyone, so it probably meant nothing. Even though Jason only blushed for a few seconds Tim noticed and was curious about the reaction, but he brushed it off.

"How does being not sure and cute add up?" 

"Because you always look sure, so it's cute when you aren't." Jason just shrugged as a response. Just then Dick's phone dinged. 

"Wally?" Tim smiles and his voice was laced with playfulness. Jason looked slightly upset and less than happy, but it changed quickly. Tim noticed the expression although it only lasted for a quick second. He was curious about the reaction, but didn't ask. 

"Damian." Dick have a breathy laugh. "Jason, what's wrong?" Of course Dick noticed the sudden, but quick expression change. He always paid the most attention to his brothers. Jason shook his head no and shrugged. 

"Nothing, just thinking to myself." 

**Dami Bird^^: Grayson...**

**D.Grayson-Wayne: What's wrong?**

**Dami Bird^^: You aren't home.**

**D.Grayson-Wayne: I'm not.**

**Dami Bird^^: Where are you?**

**D.Grayson-Wayne: Tim's. Why?**

**Dami Bird^^: I'm coming...?**

"Damian is coming here." Tim nodded his head then waved his hand dismissively at Dick as a response. He went back to the straying conversation with Jason. 

**D.Grayson-Wayne: Does Bruce know you left?**

**Dami Bird^^: Yes. He wouldn't want me there anyway.**

**D.Grayson-Wayne: What? Why? T_T Did you start another fire?**

**D.Grayson-Wayne: Did you guys fight? Did he hit you?**

**Dami Bird^^: Grayson, calm down. I just want to sleep and it's hard doing that with Selina here. Plus I'm not a big fan of Selina regardless.**

**D.Grayson-Wayne: That's it? I was panicking.**

**Dami Bird^^: I noticed. And yes that is all.**

"What are we talking about?" 

"Jason likes somebody and won't tell me."

"Shut the fuck up, Tim." Jason practically barked. 

"Who?" Dick asked regardless. 

"No one." 

"It's obvious you like someone." Tim insisted. 

"I don't." 

"You blushed when I mentioned you spending your life with someone." 

"I don't blush and if I do I only blush when I'm drunk or flushed from being sick." 

"You were definitely blushing." 

"The question was unexpected." 

"Someone popped up in that head of yours." 

"Why would I dream of a future with someone when I shouldn't even have one? Why would I steal someone else's future?" 

"You have a future regardless of what you think. Even if you think you don't deserve it or if you do, regardless of if you want it or not you have it. It's you decision to choose whether or not you want to spend it with someone you love or care about or not... Or something like that." Dick interjected. He was texting Damian so he listened to the conversation and rarely participated in the conversation. 

**Dami Bird^^: Which room are you in?**

**D.Grayson-Wayne: Living.**

**Dami Bird^^: Living room?...?**

**D.Grayson-Wayne: Yes, Baby Bird.**

**Dami Bird^^: I told you to stop calling me that.**

**D.Grayson-Wayne: >:( Angry face. Lol. **

**Dami Bird^^: ... What's "lol"?**

**D.Grayson-Wayne: It means laugh out loud.**

**Dami Bird^^: ...Oh... I'm trying. I learned about "emojis" and these "emoticons" you love using so much. I learned "XOX" and "BRB" as well as "TTYL".**

**D.Grayson-Wayne: Good job, Dami Bird!! XD**

"Confess!"Tim said playfully breaking the tension in the room. 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"Don't want to." 

"What if she likes you?" 

"They don't." 

"How'd you figure?" 

"I just know they don't."

"Why wouldn't they like you? You're hot and charming when you want to be. Plus trustworthy and reliable and attractive. I guess hot and attractive are the same things." Dick interjected once again. 

"Are you being honest or are you flirting with Jason?" 

"If not for the circumstances, I'd do Jason, so you can call it what you want."

"Ew, don't flirt with Jason." Jason eyes lingered on Dick a little longer than what he would have liked, but Dick didn't notice since he was texting. Tim noticed. "Does he like someone already?" Jason looked at Tim calmly, but it hid a storm. Dick looked up from his phone a bit surprised by the gender change. 

"Yes. Yes, he does. He likes someone else and it isn't me. He told me he liked someone and it's easy to tell he loves that person." Jason fucked up. Jason made a mistake. Tim took that mistake and latched onto it. Jason's eyes lingered too long and he looked angry when mentioning Dick's crush and those were his mistakes. Tim was piecing shit together. Tim was figuring out shit. Tim knew something he wasn't supposed to. And Jason knew he screwed himself over. He knew he fucked up. He didn't even decline Tim's claim. He couldn't deny the claim either, he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"I thought you were straight." Dick said as he went back to texting. 

"I am." 

"...I don't think you can be straight while liking guys." Tim said carefully not really sure what he was missing. 

"Guy. Singular. I have only found myself attracted to one male. I have never been attracted to any other males." 

"Hetero-flexible." 

"If that's what you want to call it." 

"Damian's here." Dick announced suddenly. Just then Damian slipped through the window and closes the window shut behind him. He looked around the room then pushed Jason's leg off the arm of the chair. Damian decided he's sleeping next to Jason in the recliner. Damian practically climbed in the chair and leaned into Jason's side. 

"Why?" Jason looked down at Damian with annoyance plastered on his face. Damian curled himself into Jason. Damian would never admit it, but he actually liked sleeping with people and cuddling. "You could have slept on Dick or Tim, but you choose me." Damian heard a few others sounds before he completely drifted to sleep.

Jason sighed and flung one of his arms over Damian's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Aww, so cute. I want to show Alfred." Dick was trying to take pictures with his phone. Jason put his arm up to defend his face. Tim suddenly pulled Jason's hand down from behind. The shatter on the phone camera went off. "Tim. You. Are. The. Absolute. Best." Tim was walking back to his position on the couch. 

"I am pretty amazing." 

"Once Dami wakes up I am officially shooting you both in the leg."

 "Smile!" Dick exclaimed to Jason. 

"Bite me." Jason snarled. 

"...Like now or?" Dick asked. 

"Jason, that's kinky." Tim joked. 

"You both can fight me." 

"Damian came here to sleep?" Tim turned to Dick and asked. 

"Selina and Bruce are being noisy." Dick winked after talking. 

"Please no." Jason begged. 

"You know about having girls in your bed." Tim joked. 

"Tim, are you a virgin?" Tim laughed at Jason's question. 

"That was sudden. Why?" 

"I want to know if that was a hypocritical thing to say." 

"I am as pure as snow." 

"I give Conner 2 months." 

"Conner isn't going to get between my legs in such a short amount of time." 

"Girls always say that to me." 

"Shut up." Jason laughed. "Besides, Conner isn't like you, he actually likes me." 

"Exactly why you are going to offer because you trust him. Plus he isn't like me." 

"I'm sorry, but what's wrong with Jason?" Dick asked sounding slightly upset and more than confused.


	4. Hint... Hint... Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason relationship gets personal; Sleep over; Fights

"Jason just sleeps around without thinking." Tim answered. 

"That's not really a bad thing." Dick argued. 

"I didn't say it was. I just prefer sleeping with someone who wants to be in a committed relationship with me opposed to one night stands." Tim rebutted. 

"I mean... He likes someone." 

"But that person likes someone." 

"What if that person was rejected?" 

"What if Jason doesn't want to deal with heart break?"

"What if he does?" 

"But...What if he doesn't?" 

"I hear broken hearts fix broken hearts because they know broken. Regardless if he isn't willing to put in the effort then he probably doesn't like that person all that much." 

"What about Wally?" 

"What about Wally?" 

"Is he worth the effort?" 

"Not really." 

"So do you not like him as much as I thought?" 

"It's not like that." 

"Weren't you the one who said you had to put effort in?" 

"It's hard to put effort in when you know it will be wasted. He will only ever see me as a friend. He won't date anyone that act like me in any slight way or even if they look like me in the slightest." Jason felt surprisingly queasy and nervous by the argument. 

"Maybe because you are friends and he doesn't want to make it feel weird." 

"Before you and Connor even liked each other you both were willing to change your relationship." 

"Me and Connor... We acknowledged... First me and Connor said we were going marry each other if we couldn't find anyone by 25 anyway...We acknowledged that were found each other attractive." Tim kind of said this without thinking, he was working around the heat of the argument and the impulsive to get his point across. 

"I personally find Dick attractive. If whatever his name is doesn't see what's in front of him or at least the fact that Dick is extremely attractive then he is only smart when it comes to chemistry or whatever science he likes. I kind of already knew that." Jason wasn't really thinking about what to say either because he was talking of the same impulse and the instant urge to defend Dick. He instantly regretted that because Dick and Tim were looking at him with shock. Mostly because he suddenly complimented Dick, but also because they figure he went to sleep of something since he was so quiet. 

 "...What?" That wasn't a very Jason thing to say at all. 

"I think Jason is flirting with you." Tim said cheekily. 

"I'm not flirting with him. I'm just stating what is considered facts." Jason internally cursed himself for saying that last sentence. 

"I retract that statement. I know for a fact Jason is flirting with you." 

"Fuck shooting you in the leg, I'm gonna' shoot you in the fucking face... As soon as Dami wakes up."

"Anyway... Jason thinks so highly of you just date him." 

"I don't know what to say to that." Dick blinked a few times. Jason and Tim stared at Dick amazed. 

"So... Is that a no or..?" Jason made sure to engage carefully. 

"Woah. You sound eager Jason." Tim commented. 

"I'm more curious than eager." Which was honestly true, which was honestly surprising to Jason. 

"Anyway..." Dick tried to avoid the conversation In general. 

"Anyway." Tim and Jason repeated mockingly. 

"Let's have a sleep over." Which on Tim's part was completely on a whim and oddly randomly announced. 

"Ew." Jason chuckled. "Damian brought a bag with him maybe he planned to sleep over. Have a sleep over with Damian." Tim flinched at the suggestions. 

"You want me... T-to have a sleep over with Damian... Alone?" 

"Scared?"

"I just don't want to burn down the apartment building." Dick got up and walked to the window. 

"I'll be back I'm going to go get my stuff. Jason you said your staying at your safehouse in Blüdhaven?" Dick announced. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"You're staying too." 

"Like hell...!" Dick slipped out the window before Jason could finish his sentence. "Dick get your ass back here! I'm not fucking staying even if you get my shit!" Damian shifted and buried his face deeper in Jason's side and Jason lowered his voice. "I'm not fucking staying." Jason heard Tim chuckle. "What the hell is so funny? 

"You're staying." 

"How'd you figure that?" 

"Because Dick is just gonna grab your arm and beg you to stay and say 'Jason, you're always disappearing and we hardly see you, stay.' Or 'It'll be a fun bonding brother activity.' And my absolute favorite 'Jason, please'. And then...Then you do what he says." Jason didn't know what was more embarrassing the fact that Tim knew that was the way Dick got him to go to 90% of their "bonding activities" or the fact Tim knew how much Dick had him wrapped around his little finger. 

"Fuck off, Drake." As they waited for Dick to come back they just asked random questions about each other. Dick came in from the window. Damian turned once he heard the footsteps and yawned. 

"Grayson, I thought you were already here." Jason and Tim rushed out their seats. 

"I was. I left." Jason kicked Tim in the leg. Tim dodged Jason right hook. Jason tackled Tim to the the floor. Damian turned in the chair to look at Tim and Jason. 

"Why are they fighting? Are we fighting? I want to fight." Damian climbed out the chair rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Dick panicked and threw the two bags next to Damian's on the floor. 

"Don't worry about it and no. You don't want to fight. Go back to sleep." Dick said quickly about to break the other two up. Damian was climbing back in the chair, but considered climbing back out the chair. Damian was too tired to argue, but never too tired to fight. 

"I'm pretty sure I want to fight too." Dick rushed over to the other two noticing Damian looked like he was considering going back to sleep. Dick was pulling the two apart. They were breathing quickly and heavily. They felt a rush of anger and an urge to not back down from the fight. Call it persistence or a Bat instinct. 

"Can we not?" Dick asked. 

"Can we!?" Jason asked instead. 

"No!" 

"Can we makes bets because I'm betting on Todd?" Damian said purposely causing trouble. 

"You brat, I'll have people make bets on you!" Dick wrapped his arms around Tim to stop him. 

"Let's not talk about illegal fight clubs." Dick said trying to sound more mature and in his defense he was older and a lot more responsible probably not mature, but definitely capable of handling his younger brothers. Jason opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off by Dick. "Do not say a word, Jason." Jason chuckled. 

"Okay." Damian climbed out of the recliner then pushed the table from the center of the floor and pushed it as closely to the windows as he could. Tim breathing evened out and he had relaxed his body so Dick let go of him. 

"What's that brat doing?" Tim asked suddenly. Damian took a fluffy blanket from his bag and laid it on the ground along with two well folded covers. Tim and Dick looked at the setup with shock, but Jason glared. 

"So... Was I the only person who didn't know that we were having a sleep over?" Jason asked in annoyance. 

"Dick, I told you he sold his soul to see the future." Tim said astoundingly. 

"That sounds amazing." Damian said. 

"And...I'm going home now..." Jason was making his way to the window, but Dick grabbed his arm. Tim tried to hold back a snicker behind his hand. "Drake, no." 

"I didn't say anything." Tim smiled at Jason.

"I know what you're thinking." 

"What's he thinking?" Dick asked. 

"You grab Jason's arm when he doesn't want to comply and beg him to do whatever. For example, the way you're grabbing his arm now and you say something along the lines 'Please Jason, stay.' Or something." Damian answered instead. Tim tried to stifle a laugh. Jason blushed. Did everyone just happen to know Jason just bended so easily to Dick's will? Did Bruce know?

"If it makes you feel better I doubt Bruce even noticed." Tim interjected. "Although you are pretty obvious." Jason glared at Tim causing Tim to widen his stance for attack. Dick wrapped his hands around Jason's shoulders. Jason's pulse quickened having Dick's chest pressed up against his back. 

"Tim, drop the stance. We aren't fighting again."

"Grayson, you don't fight with us anyways." Damian announced. 

"But I'm left breaking it up." 

"As you should. Wouldn't want Drake dead or anything." 

"Why am I dead?"

"Because you wouldn't kill someone?" Tim mumbled something. "What was that, Drake?" 

"I said I wish...-" Dick cut Tim off knowing it'll cause a confrontation. 

"Who's hungry? 

"What do you wish, Drake?" Damian was glowering at Tim, annoyed by Dick's inference. 

"He wishes he had food."

"Grayson stop interfering I want to know what Tim said. If he is actually half the man everyone makes him out to be then he wouldn't bit-..." Jason noticed he'd ought to change the phrase he was originally going to use to something more child friendly. "...Chicken out." 

"I thought you were supposed to be smart and that's the best you could come up with." Tim said with disdain. 

"Dick said I couldn't curse in front of the children."

"Stir fry!!!" Dick suddenly interrupted. "Come on Jason, since you're the only one who can cook. Damian I know you like to cut up stuff, so you can cut up the vegetables. Tim can find something to do. I can eat it all, it'll be great." The other three boys glared at Dick. 

"So you want me to do all the cooking to feed you." Dick squinted his eyes feigning confusion. 

"...Yes?... Damian and Tim will help."

"Tim and Dami will be unavoidable obstacles." 

"I don't even want to help." Tim interjected. 

"Then don't." 

"I still want to cut the vegetables and stuff." 

"Damian, let's go." Jason walked to the kitchen with a small Damian following.


	5. Gender Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Androgynous Dick... That's literally it.

Damian occupied himself with cutting beef into thin slices, tearing apart broccoli and dicing onions. Jason put the beef into the pan along with sesame oil, vegetable oil, garlic powder and whatever other seasonings he needed. He would stir the contents whenever the pan began to sizzle more than necessary. Damian washed his hands in warm water and the soapy water sloshing in a bowl in the sink. He went back into the living room with Dick and Tim. He rubbed his wet hands onto Tim's shirt. Tim sighed. 

"Damian..." Dick said exasperatingly. 

"...Why?" Tim asked trying to cloud the annoyance in his voice. Damian shrugged. 

"Why not?" Tim sighed again. 

"Sometimes I wonder if you're worth killing." 

"Maybe." Damian urged. Dick concluded they weren't going to fight so he went to mingle with Jason. 

"Jay." 

"Don't bother me. It's not done." Dick sighed. 

"Maybe I just wanted to know how your day was." 

"I didn't kill anybody." 

"That's good." 

"If you say so." Moments of silence. 

"How's Roy?" 

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" 

"Because I'm trying to start a conversation with you." 

"...Oh..." Jason didn't know how to respond. It was typical for Dick to try to learn more about his brothers. Dick was the glue of the family for a reason. It was just Jason being Jason and being Jason meant being difficult. "I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about you. Let's talk about you. How are you?" 

"You want to talk about me?" Earnestness tainted the edges of Dick's words. 

"I always want to talk about you." Jason was so happy and absolutely ecstatic that Tim couldn't hear them and was too busy arguing with Damian and watching TV. Tim seemed like he knew too much already. Dick on the other hand was always in denial that or very humble, probably both. Dick was always trying to see the good in people, but he also was reasonable to a degree. As smart as Dick was he was always oblivious when it came to love. He never thought people were interested in him unless they specifically said they were interested in him. Most of the time flirting flew right past him when it came down to friends or family as much flirting Dick has down himself. Jason was allowed to say certain flirtatious things and also felt relieve in knowing Dick would just brush it off as nothing. Dick tilted his head at the comment.

"I'm fine. Same old, same old. I don't have anything particularly interesting to say to you." 

"You're an interesting person Dickie Bird. Trust me." 

"The whole Nightwing thing?" 

"I mean, there's that, but overall." Jason turned to stir the contents of the pan once he heard the oil pop and sizzle. 

"Yeah? Because cops are ever so exciting." 

"Aw come on, eating donut, drinking coffee jumping gates for baddies are ultimate life goals." 

"You flatter me." 

"But seriously, how is that?" Jason turned to Dick.

"Why? Interested?" 

"Maybe in you and the coffee. Not the actual job." Jason chuckled. "I just...Ya'know...Wanted to know if you liked the job." 

"Catching criminals has become second nature for me so yeah. Plus I get free donuts and coffee. I get from intel too for my Nightwing gig." 

"Yay. Smuggling confidential information from the police database. It's not like you couldn't just hack into the database yourself." 

"I could, but it is illegal. If I can prevent doing even more illegal things that I am basically already doing then you know." 

"Legal is boring, Dick." 

"Jason don't make me arrest you." 

"I could get out of those easily, but I'd be willing to entertain you." Dick rolled his eyes smirking. Jason turned the fire off once after a few more stirs and noticing the all the main ingredients were cooked through. Rice was cooled and cooked before the stir-fry was made. "Food?" 

"Why is that even a question, Jason? Always will want food." 

"Makes me question your girlish figure." 

"My figure isn't...-" Dick looked around and ran his hands along his waist and hips. "Okay, my hips happen to be wider than yours, but I have more muscle than the typical girl." Jason smirked.

"I've seen some pretty muscular girls. Some of which have more muscle mass than you." Dick rolled his eyes again. 

"Not arguing about this." 

"Explains why people think you're a girl from behind." Jason said in a teasing matter mostly to see if he could get Dick riled up. 

"Been there, done that." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason eyed Dick curiously. "Tell me." 

"After I eat. Food's getting cold." 

"Hey, Bat Brats! Food's ready!" Jason called while Dick was getting plates. Once the plates were placed Dick piled rice on his plate. 

* * *

All the plates were cleaned and neatly put away with Tim and Damian sleeping quietly on the floor. 

"So!? About the 'been there, done that' comment." Dick sighed. 

"I went through this gender crisis. Everyone thought I was a girl or really androgynous or whatever so I...Kinda... Wore... More... Feminine clothing. I thought about being transgender." Jason snorted then started to laugh. "Stop laughing. It isn't funny." 

"Dickie you were a cross dresser?" Jason was reeling in his laughter. 

"I wasn't a crossdresser per say. I just wore certain clothes that people associate with women." 

"Okay... You're right. Did you wear skirts and stuff? Oh my God... What if you went to Bruce's gala in a gown!? You would look so pretty." 

"I never had the guts to wear skirts and dresses. I mostly wore feminine shirts and lots of jewelry." 

"I'm disappointed. I would have never guessed you would have been so insecure about your gender." 

"Yeah, well. It's kind of frustrating having to deal with people always saying 'Excuse me miss?' or 'You kinda look like a girl?' and my favourite 'Are you sure you aren't a girl?' like I'm sure. I would know if I'm male. I kinda just learned that I like my body and I don't feel like I'd be less happy being male. I felt like I shouldn't change because it was more convenient based on my features." 

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" Jason quoted while laughing. 

"Oh my God, Jason." 

"What dumbass wouldn't know?" 

"Me, apparently." 

"You know, girls find androgynous boys hot or so I was told." Dick squinted his eyes in confusion. 

"... Thank... You." 

"That was an interesting piece of information." 

"I hardly call that interesting." 

"I do."

"If it makes you happy." 

"What...What are you doing this Friday?" 

"Nothing, well patrol with Damian, but... Yeah." 

"Come with me to Prince'n Books?"

"This is sudden." 

"I mean yeah. Do you want to go or not?" 

"Depends." 

"On?" Jason asked anxiously. 

"Buying me coffee and muffins?" Jason just waved his hand dismissively at Dick. 

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want Pretty Bird." 

"What time?" 

"Eleven. You have to work the 8-12 and 4-8 shifts tomorrow, right?" 

"Yeah, but I'll get plenty of sleep so it d-... Wait. How do you know what shifts I work?" Dick stopped mid-sentence. Dick was shocked Jason knew that. He didn't remember telling Jason his work schedule, but if he had he was surprised Jason remembered.

"...Studying?" Dick and Jason were staring at each other in silence. 

"Did... Did you hack the police department to see my schedule?" Jason just shrugged. "Don't" Dick mimicked Jason's shoulder shrug. "Me." 

"Maybe." Jason finally said. 

"That's illegal as hell and you know it." 

"Rules are meant to be broken that's why the have them along with punishment." 

"So why aren't you being punished?" 

"I got lucky." Jason smirked while he was speaking.

 "You just want to but books?" 

"Hmm? I just want to spend time with you. Felt like we haven't talked together for a long time." Dick could feel his cheeks heat up a bit. 

"It's been like a month." 

"That feels like a long time to me." Dick knew his cheeks were red now. He pushed the thought out of his mind completely. Dick shrugged trying to play it off. 

"If you say so." 

"I do. Are you..." Jason voiced went quiet when he thought about what to say. 

"Am I what?" 

"Are you going to tell Wally about your feelings?" 

"Mmmm... Don't know. If I tell Wally, you'll tell me who you like?" 

"Sure. I planned to tell you sooner or later anyway." 

"Oh." 

"Eleven Friday. Two days from now." 

"I know." Dick chuckled. 

"Don't be late." 

"I won't." 

"No polka dot, spots or stripes." Dick groaned. 

"You made me get rid of those shirts." 

"You haven't bought more?" 

"No. Haven't had time to shop." 

"Don't buy ugly clothes." Dick rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks for the advice." 

"Match your colors." 

"How about you come over at ten and dress me?" 

"Really?" Dick was joking at first, but he saw the was Jason's eyes lit up in excitement and couldn't bring himself to say no. 

"Sure. Come to my house at ten." 


	6. Prince'n Books Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't listen to the title it's not a date, it's a hangout; Jason dressing Dick because why not; Tim knows things, he says things; Dick being the cute puppy he is he is still lost.

Jason arrived at Dick's apartment at 10 am sharp. He was wearing regular jeans, but with cuts at the knee, finger less gloves, a chain that hang from his waist and a grey crew neck that fit snuggly to reveal how toned Jason's body was. Dark gray combat boots to finish it all off.

"Okay Dickie." 

"Are we really doing this?" Dick questioned curiously as he watched Jason sort through his drawers. 

"Of course. Fishnets?" Jason arched his eyebrow at Dick while smirking. 

"I... I thought they were cute." Jason held his hand up to stop Dick from continuing.

"So do I." He tossed the tights towards Dick.

"No." Dick looked down at the fishnets. 

"Yes. You said I could dress you. Hop to it." Dick sighed but stripped down to brief boxers and slid the tights up his toned, yet slender legs. Jason tossed his some cut up shorts and a long sleeve black v-neck. Dick was completely dressed and Jason was eyeing his over. 

"Are you satisfied?" 

"Almost." Jason wrapped a red, black and white flannel around Dick's waist and took the opportunity to pull him close. Jason and Dick were merely inches away from one another. Dick looked up slightly hating the height difference because the little bird was small and slightly malnourished, just struggling to grow, but Jason wasn't really that little bird anymore. He grew up to be his own man, his own hero. Jason knotted the red, black and white flannel and stepped back. Jason clipped 3-4 different silver necklaces on Dick's neck. Jason stepped back and admired his work. Dick ran his fingers through his hair that ran to the bottom of his neck that was neatly parted in the middle. "I want to part your hair on the left." 

"Go for it." Dick answered in a reassuring tone. Jason parted Dick's hair and fluffed it out to make it look less neat. Dick put on black combat boots and Jason deemed the look complete. 

"Didn't think I'd be wearing fishnets again." Dick twirled and Jason eyed every inch of him. "Satisfied?" Dick asked. 

"Very." Jason answered. Jason grinned. "I like the fishnets. I'm glad I found them." 

"If you're happy. Let's go?" 

* * *

While walking Jason found himself glancing to the side of him a lot more than he probably should have. Dick was standing directly next to him, pressed to his side. 

"Little Wing." Dick looked up at Jason and Jason cheeks heated up because he was already staring, but nodded nonetheless. 

"I haven't heard that name in a while." Jason was surprised he held his voice so calmly. He was actually proud he kept his voice from sounding flustered or excited. As much as Jason made it seem he hated the pet name once he heard Dick call him that for the first time in what felt like forever his cheeks lit up red. It made him happy that the man he had had a crush on for so long gave him this name to connect the two of them other than the Robin connection. Jason felt more special knowing Damian and Tim didn't get nicknames similarly close or that the nickname was passed down to the younger much like the Robin mantle. It was his own. Hearing the name that was long forgotten made him get butterflies in his stomach. It made him excited, fluttery and warm inside. 

 "I didn't think the name fit anymore." Dick retorted. Jason frowned. 

"Why? Is it because I'm not the youngest anymore? Is it something that passed down like Robin?" 

"You're not little." 

"What?" Jason said incredulously eyeing dick. 

"You're taller than me and you're heavy and well-built and stuff. You aren't the small boy before." 

"Puberty does that." Jason said trying to hide the relief in his voice. 

"To you." 

"To me?" Dick waved a hand in the air to present his figure. 

"I'm not 225 pounds of pure muscle or 6 foot and I've been through puberty." Dick retorted quickly. 

 "You probably never had an awkward phase either." Jason scoffed. 

"... That's not really the point." 

"You're short and flexible." Dick smiled up at Jason. 

"Stop. You're making me feel insecure." Jason rolled his eyes at Dick's statement. 

"That's the look of someone who feels insecure." They were slowly approaching the store. Jason held the door open for Dick. 

"Thanks." Jason made a noise of affirmation. The smell of coffee and cookies swirled in the air causing Dick to smile. Dick grabbed Jason by his upper arm to drag him to the counter of sweets and coffee. Jason's toned arm may or may not have had caused Dick to slide both his hands up Jason's arm slightly. It made Dick a bit jealous to see Jason so well-built considering he trained just as much as Jason and wasn't sculpted the same. It also excited Dick a bit to know Jason didn't shrug him off and basically let him feel him up. Yes, Dick was being subtle, but the most subtle things didn't pass a bat. "I want chocolate chip cookies." Jason scowled. 

"You said you wanted muffins like 2 days ago." 

"I change my mind." Dick flashed a smile up at Jason. Well, Jason couldn't just tell him no could he? 

"Whatever." Jason said nonchalantly. Dick ordered whatever and Jason paid the barista after. Jason dragged Dick to the side to wait. "You aren't gonna be able to taste how sweet that drink is with those cookies." 

"Rain on my parade." 

"Are you done feeling me up or should I snatch my arm away?" Jason smirked when he saw Dick's face go red. 

"No. Don't." 

"I love your outfit." The girl who said it had short brown hair and small lips pulled into a soft, yet genuine small. Dick flash a bright and kind smile back at her. She held the small bag of cookies of four and an icy drink towards Dick. Dick detangled himself from Jason and grabbed the items. 

"Thanks so much." Dick sipped the drink while following Jason to the far back of the bookstore. They found comfy couches there to settle. 

"You're welcome." Jason said cockiness tainting the edges of his words. Once situated Dick held his drink out to Jason. "Fuck is this?"

"Coffee." Jason glared at Dick and sighed. 

"I thought it was Jack Daniels." Dick frowned when he heard the sarcasm in Jason's voice. 

"It could be tea with milk." Jason stared at Dick and Dick stared back. The both of them held an edge in their eyes. Well, Dick was biting into a warm cookie while staring. He was also holding his drink out to Jason, so the fact that he was still willing to share got rid of intimidation. Dick at this point was just holding Jason's gaze. He just didn't look scary biting into sweets and sharing. Could Dick even look intimidating with those eyes? Jason didn't think Dick could look intimidating anyway. Dick's eyes were too doll like to be unfriendly. Dick's eyes were pure innocence, soft, beautiful. Jason never really understood how he could scare villains shitless from glaring, but anything is possible. 

"What kind of coffee it is?" Jason practically growled. 

"Mocha." Jason eyed the drink, but reached forward to sip the drink in Dick's hand nonetheless. Jason scrunched his face up at the drink. It tasted like mocha to a certain extent, but the flavoring was off. Jason took another quick sip of the drink. 

"That taste too...sweet." 

"White chocolate." 

"What?" 

"It's the white chocolate. It's a white chocolate mocha." Just looked at Dick in silence for a few minutes then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

 "Why didn't you tell me that?" 

"Because you wouldn't try some. Your always chastising me too. 'Dickie you're always drinking or eating that sugary crap. Alfred didn't raise you on crap food. You should cut all that sugar out, but you wouldn't be Dick Grayson without a sweet tooth." Dick said frantically and quick.

"Don't filter my mouth!" Dick rolled his eyes. "Damn right I would say that shit. Alfred would be massively disappointed." 

"How are you, Jason?" 

"Don't change the topic, Dickie. I'm fine, thanks for fucking asking." Dick could hear the aggression in Jason's voice. Well, more agressive thanks normal because Jason was always aggressive to a degree. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Damian. That prick of a brother." Dick smiled after hearing call Damian his brother. "Fuck is so fucking funny?" 

"It's rare hearing you call Tim or Damian your little brothers." 

"Well, they are even if they are shit little brothers." 

"What did Damian do?" 

"The little bastard texted and I quote said 'Don't taint Dick with your stupidity and reckless behaviour. I need him for patrol tonight.' I'm just like yeah, hi Damian, I'm fine. Son of a bitch." Jason scoffed.

"He called me Dick? He never calls me Dick to my face. I mean considering his mother is Talia Al Ghul and she has tried to kill him on multiple occasions." Jason chuckled. 

"He basically sees you as a father figure. You took care of him for like 2-3 years?" 

"Something like that. I didn't think he thought of me that way." 

"You never think someone thinks so highly of you. You're too modest. You might have an idea, but you'd just brush it off because you don't want to come to the conclusion someone might see something more in you. Someone could put you on a pedestal, but you wouldn't know unless they told you. It's kinda adorable for you to be so blissfully obliviously in a way." 

"I'd much rather someone tell me how they feel then guess and be wrong." Dick concluded that what Jason had said had been very true. 

"You should learn to trust your intuition a bit more." Dick just shrugged as a response. 

"Have you been to Cuba?" Jason squinted his eyes in confusion as a response to Dick. 

"...No." Jason suddenly knew what this was about. "Have you been to Romania?" 

"Yes." 

"Not all Cubans have to go to Cuba you know." 

"And I totally get that, but it's different." 

"How?" 

"Aren't... Aren't you interested? Aren't you interested in your past, your parents?" 

"I'm not interested in my dead mother or my asshole of a father." Dick frowned, but he eyes looked guilty. Jason automatically regretted saying that. "I'm going to go find something." Before Jason walked away Dick held out the small bag that now held one cookie. Dick had a now cooled cookie pressed between his lips. Jason leaned down and bite half of the cookie. Jason and Dick were close enough for noses to touch. Jason broke his half of the cookie from Dick's mouth. Jason backed away after finishing his cookie piece. "Thanks." Dick cheeks and nose were completely flushed in red. Jason took in every inch of Dick's face. For the first time Dick found himself speechless and he likes to talk. Dick just nodded. Jason walked away. Dick pressed his hands to his heated cheeks after he ate his cookie half. 

"Hmm." Dick thought back on what Jason had said. Jason couldn't possibly like Dick, right? Right? Dick's mind was elsewhere. Jason being trained the way he was, he was quiet. Dick normally would hear the footsteps, but well his mind just wasn't there. Jason tapped his shoulder and smirked. 

"What are you thinking about, pretty bird?" Jason took his seat across from Dick. 

"If you bought what you were looking for." Dick tried to snatch the bag, but Jason pulled it out of reach. Dick frowned. 

"I bought what I was looking for."

"Obviously, Jason. What book is it?" Dick managed to snatch the bag this time. He looked at the title and recognized it. It was a book he read once. "I didn't know you were into romance novels." 

"I heard it was a good book." Jason response was frantic and rushed. Dick smiled. 

"Aw, you are too cute. Secret romantic are you?" 

"Fine! I like romance. Can I have my book back?" Dick handed the book and bag back. "I don't want the fucking bag back. You already exposed me." Jason threw the bag at Dick. Dick was laughing. 

"You got a bag specifically to keep me from seeing?" 

"Yes." 

"I read that book a few years back. I think I was actually your age." 

"Well, you are into all that ooey gooey crap."

"So are you apparently." Jason cheeks went pink. 

"Fight me." They continued for a few more hours talking about their lives, a few small arguments. It was actually more like Dick teasing Jason and Jason getting more tense. Jason phone dinged. Jason ignored it. 

"Aren't you going to answer?" Dick looked curious. 

"Nope." 

"Why?"

"Not important."

"Could be." 

"It's not." 

"What if someone is dying?" 

"I honestly think they would call instead." Dick sighed and presented his palm to Jason. Jason sighed and fished his phone out of his pocket and gave it to Dick. 

"It's Tim." Dick announced. 

"Is Damian or Bruce dead?" 

"Nope." 

"Is anyone dead?" 

"Nope." 

"I told you." 

"He said hi." 

"Very unimportant." 

"He also says to stop ignoring him or he'll expose you because he knows I have your phone." Jason snatched his phone from Dick. 

**Tit Bird: Hi.**

**Tit Bird: Jason!**

**Tit Bird: Brooo!!!**

**Tit Bird: Jay's Son.**

**Tit Bird: I know Dick heard your phone chirp at least once. I WILL expose you. At this point Dick is probably reading this.**

**Tit Bird: Hiiii Dick! XD**

**Toddpoles: What!?**

**Tit Bird: how's you date?**

**Toddpoles: it's not a date.**

**Tit Bird: but me saying it was made you heart leap I bet.**

**Toddpoles: whatt do ya want ..**

**Tit Bird: how's it going ?? How are youse?**

**Toddpoles: um. Fine. Whatever you think you know. You don't.**

**Tit Bird: I know you like Dick**

**Toddpoles: lol seems like something you'd be more into but it may have happened one in a DREAM.**

**Tit Bird: I'm rolling my eyes at you. Anyway...!! I know you like Richard Grayson aka Goldie aka Dickie Bird aka NIGHTWING aka the first Robin. I think you get it.**

**Toddpoles: I do and I don't.**

**Tit Bird: are you just in denial or just don't want to tell me???**

**Toddpoles: I don't know how to answer that. Neither?**

**Tit Bird: Bullshit.**

**Toddpoles: BYE....**

**Tit Bird: I'm texting Dick.**

**Toddpoles: DON'T!!**

"Tim texted me." Dick said interrupting the silence. 

"Gimme your phone." Dick eyed Jason Dick curiously, but handed it over regardless. Jason unlocked Dick's phone and read rapidly. 

**Timmy Bird!! :): How's you date?**

**Timmy Bird!! :): It is MOST DEFINITELY a date.**

**Favorite: Okay you win.**

Jason looked at his phone after hearing it chirp. 

**Tit Bird: I LOVE being right.**

**Toddpoles: I KNOW.**

"So what was that about?" Dick asked. 

"Tim knowing too fucking much." 

"That's not different though." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouran vibes I was feeling at the moment. I might look back at this chapter and cringe.


	7. Shut The Fuck Up Tim.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is a cute shippper; Dick feelings are seen; Wally West and Roy Harper best friend advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking at the past chapter and I'm not really cringing, but I made Dick a bit too girly, but I'm not hating it either.

"Soooooo..." Dick is asking without really truly asking.

"Uh... Well... Tim is talking about my feelings." 

"For who? 

"No! Not like that. I don't have feelings for anyone. My feelings in regards of some case." 

"Yup, Jay, just lie to my face." Sick sipped his drink and suddenly Jason felt guilty. 

"Look, I just don't want to tell you." Dick rolled his eyes.

"But you told Tim. You said you didn't even like Tim." 

"First of all I never told tim, he just figured it out and he is threatening to expose me if I don't comply and confess. I'm actually in the process of telling him to shut the fuck up." 

"Tell me." 

"You didn't tell me you had feelings for Wally East." 

"West his name is West and I don't." 

"Yup, Dick, just fucking lie to my face." 

"Okay you know what. You know. So I should know to." 

"Maybe later." 

"No now." 

"So... You do have feelings for the speedster?" 

"I... This isn't about me!" 

"It kinda is." 

"It was about you a minute ago." 

"Now that minute is up and it's about you this time." 

"I... Yeah, but I don't know. I know he's gay now. He was hiding it before and I thought he was straight then I found out he was gay, but..." 

"But you didn't tell him?" 

"Yeah." Dick just looked down at his hands with a sad expression in his eyes. In contrast to his last expression he perked up with excitement. "So this girl?" 

"What girl?" 

"The... The girl Tim will expose you about?! We were literally just talking about it!" 

"Are you assuming I'm straight?" 

"You literally told me you were straight." 

"Really? Did I?"

"Yes, really." 

"Hmm... Well she's just some girl I meet. I don't really like her. I'm just tryna get my dick wet." Dick rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever don't tell me." Jason chuckled. 

"I'm serious." 

* * *

 "Roy?" 

"Yeah man." 

"Tim knows." Roy chuckled. 

"He isn't dumb." 

"I know that, Harper! I never said he was." 

"You're a bit obvious." 

"Am I?" Jason arched an eyebrow at Roy. 

"I mean for someone like Tim, maybe even Bruce." 

"Nah. Not Bruce. Well... Actually I don't know. Bruce doesn't even know I'm in town." 

"Still having daddy issues Todd?" Roy smirked up at a scowling Jason Todd with shining emeralds.

"So are you. Fuck off!" Roy chuckled loudly after watching walk off to the fridge while waving him off dismissively. "Still avoiding Star City?" Jason dropped down next to Roy with a cold beer and legs crossed on top of the glass table.

"Yup the same way you're trying to avoid the big bat." 

"Ah. Dick knows there's someone, but not who." 

"You going to tell?" 

"I don't know. Maybe. He's in love with Wallace." Jason took a big gulp of his chilled beer and Roy laughed loudly into a wheeze. "What?" 

"Wally fucking West. The first Kid Flash?" 

"Yeah. Whatever." Jason practically snarled. 

"I think you should tell him. I'm not actually surprised they have been best friends since forever." 

"Maybe later." 

* * *

 

 "Wally I don't get it! Why does Tim know, but not me?" Dick was pacing back and fourth while Wally was calmly chewing cheese puffs.

"Maybe Tim figured it out." Dick stopped pacing. 

"Are you calling me dumb?" 

"Maybe dense." 

"Your dense." Wally finally looked up, but in surprise.  

"Oh?" Dick waved his hands frantically. 

"Nothing. Nothing." 

"No tell me." 

"That... It doesn't matter." 

"So you are mad about Jason not telling you stuff, but now you won't tell me?" 

"It's.." 

"I'm sure Roy knows." 

"Roy doesn't know, unless Jason told him." 

"So Jason knows after he didn't tell you what he wanted to know." 

"It's different." 

"How?" Wally was gradually becoming more frustrated and confused. 

"Because it wasn't you." 

"What?" 

"It's... I have feelings for you." Dick mumbled while looking away. Wally looked confused because Dick voice was suddenly extremely too low. 

"What!?" 

"I like you! Okay!? I know you don't feel the same that's why I didn't say anything. I didn't and don't want to guilt trip you or anything and I don't want to ruin our friendship or make it awkward." Dick was now running his hand frantically in his thick black locks of hairs. "I... I..." Wally grabbed Dick's hands and smiled. 

"Dick. Relax. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what." Dick nodded. And buried his face into Wally's neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost an entire year since my last update yikes.


	8. Is This The Moment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet up on the rooftops

 

> After the encounter with Wally Dick went on patrol a few hours later. 

Perched on the edge of a building watching for any suspicious activity. His mind wondered to Wally and eventually all the sounds began to blur. They blurred enough he didn't hear footsteps. A hand on his shoulder from behind panicked him and caused him to twist his body and swing his leg up. 

"You tryna' kick my teeth out?" A raspy voiced growled. 

"Jason! What are you doing?" Dick went back to perch the edge and Jason sat next to him. 

"I was investigating at the bar nearby and saw you here." 

"The one right there?" Dick pointed a gloved finger in the direction of a slightly rundown bar, but lively and seemingly troublesome. 

"Yeah." 

"What's happening over there and why don't I know about it?" 

"Because you ain't a crime lord." Dick rolled his eyes behind the white blocking his eyes. 

"You shouldn't be."

"But I am, besides I was visiting someone." 

"Oh?" A women with layered haired trimmed into a bob. Dark hair raven hair to match ocean blue eyes walked down the dark alley directly in front of the building Dick was perched and Jason was sitting. 

"Speak of the devil." Jason chuckled and Dick eyed the women then him.

"Who she?" 

"Veronica." 

"Okay. What is she to you?" 

"A lover some would call. Maybe a friend with benefits." Jason simply shrugged. "I don't really know, but I know I like the relationship and what it offers." 

"What do you see in her?" 

"Mostly my dick." 

"Jason." Dick's tone was entirely warning and Jason shrugged again.

"I'm serious." 

"What does she do?" 

"Dunno and I don't really care." The sat listening to the wind whistle. "Dickie, I'm leaving tomorrow maybe the day after depending on how long this errand takes." Dick slumped his shoulders. 

"Already? But it feels like you just got here." 

"I know." 

"Can't you stay?" 

"No." Dick huffed his chest then let it drop with a pout after Jason's rather quick response.

"Why?" 

"You know why." 

"I won't tell Bruce." 

"I know. I just needed to finish this errand then I'm leaving." The breezed continued to carry, the steps and laughter on the drunk people in Blüdhaven. "Same time tomorrow?" 

"...Sure." 

"Hey, pretty bird, don't be pouty." Dick just huffed. "Stop. I have a phone now." 

"You ways have a phone. Always a new one to just throw away." 

"No. I'm not throwing this one away. It's permanent. Same number, any time." Dick peeled the domino mask off and looked up with big, bright, blue eyes. Jason felt his heart flip and he felt weak in a good way, he suddenly wanted to stay. 

"Promise?" 

"I promise." Jason smiled softly and Dick knew he wasn't lying. It was a different smile, one filled with affection. It was the same as those cocky smirks Jason usually and causlly threw around, this one was rare, soft. 

"Are you patrolling with me tomorrow?" Jason shrugged. "Where are you staying?" 

"Roy's." Jason twisted a few locks on Dick's hair around his finger then stood up. Dick put his domino mask back on then jump and flipped from building to building. Jason simply watched untill Dick disappeared into the darkness. 

* * *

 

 Jason was standing on the roof the next day with a black leather jacket and ripped jeans. 

"So that's a not for patrolling." 

"Just thought I should finish this." Dick tilted his head. 

"This?"

"I heard you were having problems." 

"Problems?"

"Boyfriend problems." 

"You know I don't have a boyfriend." Jason stepped closer to Dick and hooked a hand around his waist. 

"That's the problem." Dick looked up. He suddenly hated the height difference. He narrowed his eyes at Jason. 

"Don't you have an errand or crush or whatever?" That. Damn. Smirk. Dick hated that cocky smirks and he wanted to slap Jason's face.  

"I'm here for you. I could have left yesterday."

"You don't usually stay for me, so why now?" Jason's grip tightened his hand on Dick's waist. 

"You're the only reason I got along with those brats, although I'm grateful. You're the only reason I come to Gotham or Blüdhaven." 

"What are you saying?" Before Dick could grasp the entire situation he felt soft warmth on his lips. The kiss was too short for him to fully enjoy. Jason peeled himself from Dick and stepped away quickly. 

"Explain!?" 

"It's obvious pretty bird." 

"No. You just don't kiss your brother." 

"We aren't brothers and we weren't raised together the way you were raised with Tim and Damian."

"I was trying." 

"I know, but it wouldn't have mattered because I had a childish crush on you since Bruce adopted me." 

"Jason, I-"

"Call me later." Jason jumped down the fire escape. And like that Jason was gone. 

"Will you actually answer this time?" 

* * *

 

Dick was anxious and unsure, but called Jason. And Jason didntd pick up. Dick had called four times within four hours and patrol time was soon. 

"That fucking asshole didn't fucking answer." 

Jason finally decided to answer the 5 call from Dick. 

"Hello." 

"You said call so I assumed you'd answer." Dick was trying to keep his tone even, Jason could tell, be there was a growl in his tone.

"I did."

"Fuck you! I called four fucking hours ago." 

"Lanuage." 

"Where are you?" 

"Where do you think?" 

"I've played enough of your games. Where. Are. You." 

"Mmm..." The line started to beep, indicating an ended call. "Must've tracked my location." 

Dick climbed through the window to Roy's apartment. 

"You knew I was here so why ask?" 

"Wanted to make sure you didn't leave." Jason lifted his arms up. 

"I'm here." 

"I can see." Dick pushed Jason against the couch aggressively. "Don't you have something, I don't know, more interesting to say." 

"Not really. I like you and you're single." 

"You can't just kiss people like that." 

"Sorry, kind of stuff I'm used to." 

"What?" Dick shook his head. "Nevermind. What do you want to do with this? You know my feelings." 

"For FlashBoy?" 

"Kid Flash and you know his name." 

"I don't care about about his name, I thought I made that known." 

"Jealousy is an ugly trait." 

"But it's hot for me." Dick wanted to say something, but found himself dumbfounded with his mouth agape. 

"Anyway..." 

"Anyway is that you told him how you felt and it isn't requited. Don't you want to ever get over him?" 

"It isn't that... Wait, how do you know I told him?" 

"I have my ways." 

"That's illegal as hell." 

"I'm a crime Lord, that should be the least of your concerns." Dick rolled his eyes. 

"Stop bugging my phone and putting recordings on it." 

"Fine." Jason drawed out. "Why don't you just get over him?" 

"Why don't you just get over me?" 

"You got me. You're right as always." 

"Stop being childish." Dick stradled Jason on the couch. Jason narrowed his eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Dick wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. 

"That kiss. It didn't last long enough." Jason ran his hands down Dick plush thighs. 

"I'm not kissing you untill you take the mask off." Dick chuckled. He slid the mask off and dropped it on the floor beneath him. 

The kiss was slow, sensual, but the pace quickened. Jason nipped at Dick's lip that caused a small moan. The kiss was amazing, by Dick standards. It became sloppy and desperate. The room quiet, filled with the smacking of lips and wet skin. Jason found himself massaging the plumb flesh of Dick's ass. Dick and Jason panted lightly for air. 

"Stay at my house with me." 

"Why the sudden change of heart?" 

"You're a really good kisser." Jason chuckled. 

"You have such low standards." 

"I mean you're hot and you don't have the worst personality. Plus I like your body." 

"There it is. You just like my body." 

"No, but you aren't any better." 

"Whatever you say." 

Roy found himself waiting on the roof for whatever Jason and Dick had going on. 

"I guess, he finally told him. That went well. Good for him." 


	9. A Date With Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's Home; Wally coping

Dick was dressed in a loose fitting T-shirt that drooped across one shoulder with black pajamas pants. He jumped in the bed and patted the left side of the bed happily. 

"Please stop." Dick pouted. 

"Why?" 

"You're too excited." Jason laid in bed and pulled Dick down next to him. "I'm guessing you're giving me a chance?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay, tomorrow then." 

"What are we doing?" 

"Surprise." Jason placed a finger on his lips to, signaling hush. 

"So secretive." 

"Isn't it a bat thing?"

"Mmm... No?" Jason rolled his eyes. "This is different." 

"You like surprises." 

"Can I ask you something?" Jason eyed Dick. 

"Depends." 

"Why are you always with Roy? You don't spend time with me the way you spend it with Roy." 

"Because..." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm just comfortable with Roy? Plus me and Roy have the same tendencies, he just has less preferences." 

"What?" 

"...Roy tends to sleep around." 

"Speaking of that... It seems like everyone sleeps with Roy. Why did I miss out?" 

"Because you like Wally and I just told you Roy doesn't have preferences."  

"He's... eh."

"You probably think everyone is 'eh'." 

"I like his hair." 

"You have a red hair kink." Dick blinked his eyes slightly in confusion. 

"W-What makes you think that?" 

"Your exes." 

"That could be a coincidence." Jason turned his back to Dick.

"Goodnight." 

"Are you saying I like Wally because of his hair?" 

"No, I'm saying you'd sleep with Roy solely based on your red hair kink if you were that desperate." 

"Jay." No response. "Jason?" Dick looked at Jason's face and there laid closed eyes and a peaceful face. A steady stream of breathes. 

* * *

 Wally was working on his second beer with a guy on his knees in front of him. Wally moaned into in orgasm then saw big green eyes and look up at him with cum smeared across his cheek and plush lips.  The pair of green eyes near into seduction and licked the smeared cum off his lips. 

"I want you, Wally. So bad." Wally chugged the last of the beer and placed the bottle on the table next to him. He grabbed the shorter male of the floor and led him to his room. 

"Show me how bad you want it." Wally whispered into the boys ear once they were in the dark room submersed in moonlight. From there clothes were scattered across the floor and sheets began to stick to bodies coated in sweat. You could hear moans and whines from the boy under Wally. The mewls of the boy fueled Wally to go faster, but to keep up the appearance of something loving and gentle. Wally kept the pace steady and quick getting high of the feeling of the warmth inside the body beneath him. Wally groaned when he felt himself release a sticky, hot liquid. He slowly pulled out, knotted the condom to throw way then collapsed. The other figure rolled over on top of Wally to cuddle his face into Wally's chest. 

"That felt amazing. Why did you call me over?" 

"Because I was horny and you were willing." 

"Something is bothering you and sex isn't a good coping mechanism." 

 "Just struck by a sudden confession is all." 

"Thought you were tired of me, hmm." The green eyed boy laughed.

"I never said that, I just feel bad because you're a lot more than just sex." 

"I don't mind our relationship." 

"I just feel really bad because I've gotten close with you." 

The wind whistled and the both faded into slumber. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to finish this a month ago, but had so much trouble with the sex scene. It okay though House Of Cards by BTS helped lol.


End file.
